edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Edd n Eddy Z What If
Anyone can put any What If storys that are relatide to Ed Edd n Eddy Z . You can put short storys, battles, senarios etc. on this page. Try and keep them moderatly short. Put any pictures you have if you want. Dont vandalize other peoples storys. What Ifs Corey goes Super Sayian! 'By Toonking911' It is the PPG Saga and the Sayians were in Townsville fighting the Power Puff girls. They were losing badly. Corey was thrown to the ground by Buttercup. He was in his False Super Sayian transformation signified by his hair being spiked up out of his face and it being orange-brown in color along with his eyes being blank. The others were in this form as well, except Ed, who was a Super Saiyan. Ed and Eddy were facing Bubbles and Drew and Zach were both fighting Blossom. Edd had been knocked out and was lying a couple yards to Corey's right . "Geting tired monkey? Buttercup mocked Corey. "Shut the hell up!" He replied getting up. There was a stream of blood going down his face and his left eye was swolen shut. His outfit was in tatters and he was running out of energy. He slowly flew up until he was eye level with Buttercup. She had a evil smile spread across her face and she wasnt injured at all. "They're so powerful!" Corey muttered under his breath. Far above them in the sky Bubbles and the remainig Eds where in the middle of a high pace battle. "You'll hit her high, I'll hit her down, okay lumpy?!" Eddy yelled to his friend. "Right!" Ed said as he flew above Bubbles and Eddy flew below her. "No matter how much you plan I'll still crush you!" Bubbles said with a smile. She winked at them. "Well see about that! Feel the power of the ancient Egyptians, Sphere of the Sphinx!" Ed yelled as he shot a large blue energy ball at Bubbles. "Yeah, and don't forget about me!" Eddy shouted as drawed his right hand back to his right side and charged a yellow energy sphere.Then he brings his hand forward and fired the energy sphere in the form of a large Ki blast. Both energy attacks hit Bubbles straight on and resulted in a large explosion. 'By DogDays124' Meanwhile, Drew and Zach were fighting head on with Blossom. They both traded punches. Soon Drew used the Special Beam Cannon, as Zach used his Galick Gun. The two beams combined and thrashed Blossom to ground. Blossom gets right back up. It wasn't very effective. Drew and Zach then powered up to Super Saiyans. Drew punched Blossom in the back, then Zach kicked her in the face. Zach used the Final Flash on Blossom, but she dodged it quickly. "Damn!" Zach shouted. Drew then threw in the sky and then punched her back down. Drew went up in the sky and used his Eraser Cannon. It hit Blossom directly but it still wasn't effective. "I don't how she's holding out. It does look like she's slowing down though." Zach observed. "Yeah but I know what to do." Drew said. Blossom kicked Drew on his arm and then kicked him in the stomach, then elbowed him on the back. Drew fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Corey and Blossom traded punches. "Try this! Powered... Buttercup!" Buttercup screamed. She powered and used most of her energy in one punch to Corey's face. The impact sent him through many buildings. Soon he lost momentum and fell back to the ground. Buttercup was then preparing to use a new move. "See ya' later. Death Beam!" Buttercup screamed. She made a fairly small beam with her fingers. The beam went right through Corey's chest, not killing him though. "Corey!" Drew exclaimed. Blossom used her special move. "Hyper... Blossom!" Blossom screamed. She made a bluish ki blast and blasted Drew in the stomach. Eddy tried to throw punches at Bubbles, but missed every hit. She threw him to where Double D was. Ed then tried to kick her but Bubbles grabbed his leg and threw him in the same place. "Rolling Bubbles!" Bubbles screamed. She made a large Bubble Beam and aimed it at the three Eds Zach managed to get them out of the way. Blossom then appeared right in front of him. She grabbed his arm and tried to rip it out of his socket. She let go when Zach's arm was broken. Corey was angry at all of this. And out of his rage, his hair turned golden. Corey was now a Super Saiyan. He used the Masenko on blossom, then used the Kamehameha Wave on Bubbles, and then finally used the Special Beam Cannon. They all hit. The three weren't dead, just unconscious. "Hurry, let's get out of here!" Drew said. He and Corey grabbed the Eds and Zach, then took them to the training site. They all took Senzu Beans to recover. "This is the third time in a row we've taken on those rotten Power Puff Bitches and lost! What's fighting again gonna do? We'll just get our asses kicked again!" Eddy complained. "Actually, Corey became a Super Saiyan and saved our asses." Zach explained. "Really!?! Man, I missed it 'cause I was knocked out." Eddy said. "Well, at least now we can get leg up on them. We've got four Super Saiyans. Ed, Drew, Zach, and now Corey. 'By L0UDM0UTH' "Dont forget they're still out there, guys." Ed said. "We realize that, Ed, but we're prepared for another attack." Double D responded. "Yeah, besides we just at some Senzu Beans, it's a cinch." Eddy said. The conversation continues until a loud, piercing noise is heard out of nowhere. "Huh?" questioned Ed. "What in heaven's name was that?" Double D wondered. "Who cares?" grunted Eddy. The atmosphere changes into a dark crimson-red color. It gets brighter as the sound gets louder. "LOOK OUT!" drew shouted. He pushed the Eds out the way of a large beam headed straight for them. BOOM! A huge explosion erupts in the area that Drew was last seen. "DREW!" Zach roared. He balled his fist tightly as he looked around to find where the beam came from. Smoke is flowing in all directions around the explosion. The smoke eventually dissipates enough for one to be able to see. "WHAT!?" shouted everyone except for Corey. He is in his Super Saiyan form once again. His right arm is extended and his hand is emitting a little smoke. He blocked the blast. He slowly lowers his arm back down to his side as he looks up into the sky. "They just don't know when to stop, do they?" Corey said as he turned his head to face the others. "So we'll just fight fire with fire, that'll teach em." Drew suggested. All of the Saiyans transformed into their Super(and False Super) Saiyan forms. They look up and spot the Powerpuffs, who have a very pissed off look to them. "RAAAAAGH!" Buttercup screamed, not too happy about the Special Beam Cannon Corey gave her. She lifted her left arm above her head and launched a massive ki blast towards Corey. Corey teleported out of the way easily, and so did the others behind him. It soars past them and destroys an enormous boulder. The E Fighters rush at full speed towards the girls. "What's this?" questioned Blossom. She is met with a brutal kick to the back of the head by Ed. She is sent zooming towards Double D, who then smashes her with a devastaing punch to the stomach. The impact of the hit was so intense that it formed a huge shockwave that crushed rocks that were thousands of feet below them. Blossom was unconcious. Eddy sees that Blossom is not doing so well, so he rushed towards her and sends her flying towards the ground with a merciless elbow to the back. "Wow, they sure turned it up a notch, huh?" smirked Zach. "Yeah, but its not over yet." Drew responded. "I wonder what made The Eds go balistic like that?" Corey said. "Don't get too excited. That pathetic excuse for an attack couldn't possibly hurt us. She'll be back in no tim-" before Buttercup could finish an enourmous crater violently formed at the surface of the ground. "Grrrr. You'll pay for that! Come on Bubbles we can finish these guys off easily like last time." Buttercup said. "I don't know, that looks like it hurt, Buttercup. Let's get this over with before they try that on us." Bubbles suggested. "Fine, lets go." said Buttercup as she flys at amazing speed towards her main target, Corey. He quickly gets in his fighting stance as she pulls her fist back to punch him. Without even a second to spare, he teleports out of the way of her punch. "WHAT? Where'd he go?" she said as she looked around everywhere. She gets anrgy as she looks at the ground thinking this is a trick. She looks back up, but without time to respond she is fiercly knee'd in the face. "GRRRR! RAGH!" she roared as she threw what seemed like thousands of punches towards the Super Saiyan. He dodged and blocked them all easily, now realizing how The Eds outdid Blossom like they did. He smiled, which made Buttercup throw an even bigger fit of rage. She lands a devastating punch to Corey's stomach. The Super Saiyan coughs up a small amount of blood. He quickly recovers as he looks up in the air and smiles. "Not so tough now are you monke-"she is cut off by a loud and unexpected voice. "FINAL FLASH!" Zach screamed. The enourmous yellow blast erupted from his hands. "This stupid attack, again?" she said as she readies herself to take the blast. The blast gets closer and closer. What she doesn't know is, the beating the girls gave the Saiyans and the Senzu Beans gave them an even bigger Zenkai than usaul. She notices that the blast is bigger and much more powerful than the last one he launched. Not having enough time to dodge, she tries to block. The blast easily breaks through her defense and engulfs her instantly. The blast slowly dissipates as it heads into outer space. Buttercup is nearly unconcious as she slowly falls upside down to the ground with smoke emitting from her bruised body. She eventually gathers enough strength to stop falling. Before she lifts her body back to an upward position, Corey sends her flying back to the ground with a hard crushing kick to the back. A short period after, another gigantic crater is formed in the ground. "BUTTERCUP!! You won't get away with that!" yelled Bubbles. "Hmph" smirked Drew before teleporting behind the Powerpuff. She has no idea he is there. He taps her shoulder and as she slowly turns around she is greeted with a traumatizing punch to the face. She is sent flying back at incredible speed, as Drew flys past her and waits with his elbow over his head. The Powerpuff almost recovers in time but before she can stop herself, Drew's elbow smashes her stomach, sending her sailing to the ground. Once again, a crater is made. "That's what I call teamwork!" Corey shouted. "Yeah!" Ed exclaimed. "Excellent fighting out there, fellows." said Double D. "I told you it was a cinch! Lets go celebrate!" Eddy suggested. "We can't celebrate until it's finally over, Eddy. Until then, we can 'celebrate' for now with a break." Drew responded. "Killjoy." Eddy growled. The Saiyans revert back to their normal forms and head to the Cul-De-Sac for a well deserved break. They know that it's not over yet, but the Powerpuff Girls are seeing stars right now, so that should give them enough time to get a quick rest. About 20 minutes later, Blossom wakes up, followed by Buttercup and Bubbles. "Ugh, what happened?" questioned Blossom. "We.....lost? NO! NEVER! We can't lose to a bunch of MONKEYS!" Let's go get em!" Buttercup screamed. "Calm down, Buttercup, Bubbles replied. "My question is, how did they recover like that? We took care of them so easily before, what happened all of a sudden? Their wounds healed so fast and they got so much stronger in such a small amount of time." Blossom said. We won't find out by just sitting here" Bubbles stated. You're right. Come on girls, lets find them!" Blossom suggested. The Eds vs the Mario Crew Basicaly the three Eds fighting Mario and Luigi and whoever else . Im doing Eddy vs Mario because well I just want to..... Anyone else can do whatever you want . Dont forget to put your name if you want any form of credit. By Toonking911 ' The Eds had been on a traning trip and ran into the Mario Crew. Eddy and Mario deside to fight and travel away from the others. "You ready?" Eddy asked. He was in his standered yellow shirt with purple collar and ends of the sleeves. Mario was wearing a red shirt and blue overalls along with his trademark red cap with a M on it.His eyes where blue and he had a thick brown mustach. "No problmo!" he said geting into his fighting stance. "Try to keep up" Eddy said and he diseapered.He reapered behind Mario and kicked him into the air.He flew up at Mario atempting to punch him but there was a flash of black and Eddy went down to the ground. "What the hell" then Mario landed on the ground and he saw that mario was holding a large black hammer. "You have got to be kidding" Eddy protested. "Nope" Mario said simply. He dashed forward towards Eddy.He swung his hammer at Eddy but he managed to dodge all the attacks. Eddy used a ki blast sending the hammer flying. "No problamo" Mario said punching Eddy in the face. They exchanged punches and kicks for awhile.Mario did a upercut sending Eddy into the air. Mario put a single hand forward and a orange ball of flame apeared in his hand.It grew until it was half the size of Mario and he threw it at Eddy.The explosion caused Eddy to fly ot the ground sending dirt into the air. When the dirt cleared Eddy was hurt.He wiped some blood from his lip. "Your pretty tough but im gona ripe that mustach right off! Kaioken times twenty!" A red aura apeared over Eddy and his colors changed to reder colors. "Now il show you!" and Eddy flew at Mario punching him, which made him fly into a large boulder, breaking it into. "Give up?" Eddy asked smiling. "NO WAYA IM GONA LOSA!" Mario yelled.He pulled out a strange plant that seemed to have eyes. "Your gona beat me with flower power? HAHAHAHA" Eddy laughed. "Your abouta see " Mario said.He flew the plant into the air and it landed into is mouth. He swallowed it whole.Smoke started coming off his clothes.His cloths colors changed to red and white.His power had greatly increased. "Ready?" Mario asked. "Bring it" Eddy said with a smile. Then they both charges into eachother and began punching back and forth full force. The force of the strugle cause boulders to crumble and the piecesw to fly hover around them. Eddy kicked Mario away and they both where breathing hard. "Damn your tougher then I thought pant pant''" Eddy said with a smile. "P''ant pant'' looks lika theres only one way to goa" Mario said. He cupped both hands to one side and began charging his energy into it. A small fire ball formed in his hands and began to grow. "Is that the Kamehameha ?!" Eddy said taking a step back. "Nope" Mario Finale!" Mario yelled throwing the attack. The moment it left his hands it grew 10 times larger. "Shit..." and the attack hit Eddy. The explosion was massive, but when the smoke cleared Eddy was still standing. His shirt was torn and seared and he was bleeding. His Kaioken deactivated and he turned back to normal. " Looks like I win this one " Mario said. "No.... I will not loose!" Eddy said geting into a fighting stance. "''What?! I fired that attack at full power how could he still be in fighting condision?" ''Mario thought. "I I I will not loose!" Eddy yelled. A golden aura blazed around him. "Wha What the ? " Mario said. Eddys hair turned brown and moved up slightly. Cracks formed on the ground around him. The transformation was complete when his pupiles disappeared. Eddy had become a False Super Sayian. "Now youl see what I can realy do!" Eddy said. '''More coming very soon....... '??? (change this when you add something)' Category:E,EnE/DBZ Crossovers